


Taste the Feeling

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Married Life, Polyamory, minor Clint/Laura/Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: Because sometimes parents hide in the pantry.





	Taste the Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Another short ficlet for the fyclintlauranat tumblr reaching one hundred followers. This one is a little follow up to what happened in the pantry during the [boring married people fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10578114%0A).
> 
> Thanks to paperairplanesopenwindows for getting me over the one line giving me trouble.

Laura was halfway through the bag of mini Cadbury eggs when Natasha found her wedged in the narrow space between the shelves of the pantry.

"What are you doing in here?" Natasha asked with a small smirk.

Laura swallowed the egg in her mouth, then held out the bag. "Binging. Want any?"

"Sure," Natasha laughed as she grabbed one of the eggs and nibbled delicately at it. "I don't think this is a side of you I've seen before. Is it something I should be worried about?"

"Clint brought home too much Easter candy," Laura explained, popping another egg into her mouth. "And the kids ate what was in their baskets in a record two and a half days. They really didn't need any more candy, but it seemed like such a waste to throw out all the leftovers."

Natasha raised an eyebrow at that. "That explains the chocolate. It does not explain you hiding in the pantry eating it."

Laura shrugged. "Where else in this house could I eat it undetected?"

"Good point."

Laura cocked her head at her. "Why are you in here?"

"I was looking for a snack," Natasha said, taking the bag of eggs from Laura and setting it on a nearby shelf. "But I think I found something better."

Laura smiled. "Oh yeah?"

Natasha's answering smile was anything but innocent. She leaned in and placed a light kiss on Laura's lips. "Yeah."

"You taste like chocolate," Laura murmured, licking at Natasha's lower lip.

"So do you," Natasha said, deepening the kiss. "I like the taste of it on you." 

Laura groaned as Natasha's lips moved from her mouth to her neck. "I like the taste of it on you, too. Although, let's be honest, I like a lot of things about you: the way you taste, the way you feel, the way you kick… Oh, that feels good. I like the way you do that."

"Should I do it some more?"

"Yes, please."

"Tell me what else you like," Natasha prompted, kissing her way across Laura's collarbone and palming her breast.

"I like everything about you. You're the most amazing woman I've ever known. It's a little scary sometimes," Laura admitted.

Natasha pulled back a bit. "Why?"

"You honestly have to ask?" Laura said, shocked. "I'm a frumpy suburban housewife and you're, well, _you_. Gorgeous, talented, smart… and an Avenger too!"

Natasha smiled wryly. "And here I was comparing myself to you -- the nurturing, has-it-all-together woman who provides everyone with a loving home -- and coming up short."

Laura snorted and leaned in to kissed her again. "Well, I guess that means we're meant for each other."

"Guess so," Natasha said, enthusiastically kissing her back.

Laura moaned and tried wiggling a hand down the back of Natasha's jeans 

"Oh my God, why are you wearing jeans?" she asked in frustration.

"Because I didn't think the catsuit would be appropriate for around the house," Natasha said.

"No, that's even worse," Laura groaned. "Do you know how many times Clint's kevlar and neoprene suit has ruined a perfectly good round of homecoming sex?"

"I think I have a fair idea." Natasha said, letting go of Laura and quickly undoing her button and zipper. "Better?"

" _Much_ ," Laura said, hands finally inching inside the denim while the rest of her pressed closer for another kiss.

Which, of course, was when Clint opened the door, eyes wide as he took in the sight of them. He opened his mouth then quickly closed it again and slammed the pantry door shut.

"Daddy? I thought you were getting me some graham crackers?" Lila's small voice chirped from the other side of the door

"You know what, baby girl? I think Mom may have stashed some on top of the fridge."

"No, she only keeps the Oreos and the other good stuff up there."

"Then why are we bothering with graham crackers? Let's go get some good stuff."

"Really?"

"Really. And then we'll eat whatever we find up there out on the porch, ok?"

"Ok."

Laura collapsed against Natasha's shoulder in a fit of silent giggles as their voices faded away.

"Next time," she whispered, "Remind me to lock the door."


End file.
